


one for the road

by uwu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve, Daddy Kink, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu/pseuds/uwu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t register what was happening until Steve was already in his lap. He’s got half a smoke dangling between his fingers, and one Steve Rogers between his legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one for the road

**Author's Note:**

> for lia  
> shout out to svenja for beta'ing this

He didn’t register what was happening until Steve was already in his lap. He’s got half a smoke dangling between his fingers, and one Steve Rogers between his legs.

“Hey Buck,” he said, like he wasn’t taking Bucky’s breath away, the way winter did to Steve. He took a moment to look at Steve, really look at him; notice the way he was looking up at Bucky through his lashes, pink all the way to the tip of his ears, and down as far as he could see. Drowning in Bucky’s clothes, like a little kid playing at being his big brother, shirt hanging down so low he could see the enticing pink of his nipple.

And this was how Steve flirted, awkward but determined, and something in Bucky swelled up at that; that as far as he knew he was the only one Steve even tried flirting with. That Steve’s clumsy ways were for him alone.

Bucky swallowed compulsively, losing any smoothness or charm he might’ve had otherwise around Steve. He didn’t let Steve know that, smiling at him and speaking real low, “Heya Stevie.” Steve smiled at him, something secretive and slow; just for Bucky, and it made something in Bucky glow with pride, that Steve’s _his_. In short, his prick firmed up.

God, but Steve was pretty, big blue eyes, lips pinker than his lips or his prick. Bucky just wanted to kiss him, and treat him right; call him dollface and sweetheart and sugar. He’d only do that when he knew Steve wouldn’t punch him, he may be tiny but damn could he punch. So he did just that, surged up and kissed those lips that could be a dame’s, feeling them part beneath his, letting him enter.

He didn’t even have to worry about getting caught, the windows and blinds were closed, and the bolt on the door secure; he could just revel in the feeling of Steve’s mouth. He wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist, feeling the dimples and swell of his ass he knew so well beneath his hand. Bucky wished he wasn’t so impatient, could take his time and worship Steve the way he deserved, but he wanted to fuck up into him and press bruises where no one could see (where they couldn’t get caught).

Instead he rucked up Steve’s shirt and presses kisses in to his neck, revelled in the moans Steve lets loose. Presses his hands against Steve’s chest, feeling it expand and contract with each breath, reassuring Bucky of something he didn’t even know he was scared of. He leaned back into the kiss, making it impossibly deeper.

“Daddy," he wasn’t sure he heard Steve right but regardless, something in his stomach went hot and cold at the same time, and if possible he got even harder. He feels predatory, feeling up Steve, always looking so young and innocent even when (especially when) he’s got blood drying on his face and a blacked eye to match.

“Yeah?” He muttered into Steve’s ear, “You my boy?”

“Yeah I - yeah,” Steve choked out, cheeks bright like he’d pinched color into them on purpose. Bucky felt his mouth pull up into a smirk, the kinda look that makes everyone think he’s the bad boy when all he does is pull Steve outta fights -- and maybe bloody a few noses in the process, but who can blame him, they were going after Steve.

“Lookit you,” he drawled out, “blushing and squirming around like this is your first time. No matter how many times we do this you’ll always be like this, huh?” He thumbed at Steve’s cheekbones, too sharp; his face always too thin. In the back of his mind he registered that to have a free hand he must’ve dropped his cigarette at some point, and he hoped the apartment wouldn’t burst into flames.

It’s amazing how red Steve’s face was, especially when he could feel how much blood has gone down south. Steve didn’t answer, just stuttered out some sounds that in a different life might’ve been words. He didn’t need Steve to answer, he could read his thoughts through the curve of his mouth, and the brightness in his eyes; he _knows_ Steve. And that’s how he knew that Steve was gonna melt into him just now, relaxing in a way he rarely did, giving it up just for him.

Still, it surprised him when Steve said, “You don’t even have to-- you can just slide right in. I prepped -- before.” He choked on his own spit, and scrambled to undo his belt and pull his pants down, and do Steve’s at the same time. Steve laughed at him, and called him stupid, and he thought, this is exactly why everyone should fuck their best friend.

He surged up to kiss him, licking into that sweet pink, finally getting their pants off. He was close -- too close -- the thought of Steve prepping himself so Bucky could slide right in, like Steve was his girl all wet and loose for him, making him about to shoot his load before he even got inside of Steve. He couldn’t have that though, sliding Steve’s legs apart and fumbling around for the vaseline as Steve moaned, “Da -- Daddy,” above him. He slicked himself up hurriedly, no way was he gonna fuck Steve like that, without some slick to ease the way, even if he did prep himself before. No way in hell was he gonna hurt Steve.

Steve got up onto this knees so he could sink down onto Bucky’s dick, something awed in his expression that he’s had since the first time they’d done this. Bucky slid up into that slick, inviting warmth, so tight he nearly came right there. Steve fucked down onto him, arching his back, and moving his hips around; putting on a show. Bucky managed to grit out a, “That’s my boy,” before he started fucking up into Steve with earnest.

Steve bouncing on his cock, murmuring out, “Daddy daddy daddy daddy…” was a sight he’d never get used to. Steve rolled his hips, grinding down harder on Bucky’s dick, and Bucky turned his head and breathed into Steve’s neck, trying to catch his breath, wanting to make this good for Steve. He didn’t want it to be over as soon as it’s gonna be, could tell he wouldn’t be able to last much longer; with Steve moaning like he is, saying his name and daddy all mixed up together. Grinding down onto him, arching his back -- no, Bucky won’t last much longer at all.

But when Steve started making that face, and fucking down faster, he knew that Steve was close too. He grabbed the back of Steve’s neck to pull him in closer, and Steve let out a gasp, like it must feel good. Bucky slid his hands down to grip at Steve’s hips, squeezing so hard he knew there’s gonna be bruises.

His hips stuttered as he came, moaning out, “Stevie -- Steve.” Managed to jerk Steve off until he came with the last few brain cells he’s got while blowing his load. Looked at Steve, at the way he was still saying daddy, the pink pink pink of his lips, his eyes intent and so blue and thought; there’s no way he can tell him about being drafted.


End file.
